


纽约常见鸟类观测指南 A translation of A Field Guide to Common Birds in New York City by toft

by sherrystoneage



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrystoneage/pseuds/sherrystoneage
Summary: John注册了汤不热，有了心理医生，并爱上了观鸟的故事。





	1. 王医生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Field Guide to Common Birds in New York City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352749) by [Toft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft). 



> 注：本文为翻译作品。
> 
> 原作：A Field Guide to Common Birds in New York City 
> 
> 原作者： Toft

这次同时出现了两个号码，一个是名为Chantelle Lecuyer的21岁女孩，来自蒙特利尔，现就读于哥伦比亚大学；另一个是名叫Edith Robinson的一名新进退休的保险精算师。Finch着手挖掘Robinson女士近五年的保险调研，而由John来负责Chantelle。

“她每天都花很多时间上网，”Harold说着，手指在键盘上飞舞着给John建立安全的浏览页面。“主要是在一个名为汤不热（Tumblr）的社交媒体网站上。”他读它汤-布-尔-乐。“看看她的动态，有什么发现告诉我。”

John发现这网站如果没有个人账户的话简直没法看，于是很快给自己整了一个出来，起名 _nycbirdman_ （纽约鸟人），咧嘴一笑。

Chantelle的用户名叫 _donttrustthebee_ （别相信蜜蜂）。她的博客与蜜蜂可一点不相关。大多是些年轻漂亮的男女演员，时不时一条长政治评论，不过是那种会引来仇恨犯罪而非政府或军队注意的言论——主要都是些关于电影中女权主义的东西。似乎没什么是她自己写的。奇怪的是所有帖子全都没有评论——博客不应该有字的吗？——直到John终于意识到Chantelle在标签里写了一大堆东西，他起初没看到，而且实际上也真的太不显眼了。他叹了口气，又重新从头开始看起那些最近发布的帖子，这回重点关注了标签里的内容。关于政治的评论还算中肯，就他所理解的来看；而那些电影明星照片底下的评论就几乎看不懂了。她似乎讨厌好多人，或者至少，她标签上写着诸如“你怎么敢”和“不”这类的词，也许，John思考了片刻，也许意思正相反。

“我觉得我没法看出来任何有用的东西，”John说。

“嗯？”Harold说道。“哦，接着找找看吧。事实证明Robinson女士的职业生涯非常成功。她让她的公司免于将近一千六百万美元的诈骗损失。”

John不断向下刷着历史动态。他觉得自己被强迫灌输了整整五年的流行文化史。Chantelle除了电影之外的偏好也渐渐浮现。看到一个满眼全是被绑成各种姿势的裸女的图，他忍不住挑起了眉。

“我觉得她两边都雨露均沾哎。”

“那叫双性恋，Mr Reese，而且除非她的性取向对她的生命构成了潜在威胁，我更想要你的总结呈词。”Harold听起来有点暴躁。

“只是先提供些背景信息。Edith那边给你找麻烦了吗，Finch？”

Harold哼了一声。“才没有。我已经有了怀疑对象。一辆登记在她前公司主要竞争对手名下的出租车过去四天里定期出现在她家的街道上。我怀疑他们在监视她的家。”

“需要我过去吗？”

“暂时先不。”

John继续看帖子。她还转发了好多动物的萌照。一些很棒的狗狗。一只鸟，让他联想到Harold。它浑身的绒毛蓬蓬着的样子与Harold烦恼的时候简直一模一样。

“嘿，Finch，来看看这个界面。”他说道。

“你今天真是格外喜欢打乱我思路，”harold说，但他还是从自己的桌边移开，滑着椅子向John靠过来。他向下拉着页面，皱着眉头，然后点来点去，尝试着提问箱和私信功能。“这什么——到底谁设计的这个？这简直糟糕透顶——你笑什么呢？”

“没什么。”

“这里，你查看她的收件箱了吗？”

John压根儿都没注意到有个收件箱。Finch不到30秒就黑进了她的账户，扫过那些邮件，它们看起来像是…色情短信？这就是现在年轻人说的吗？ _我将你的乳头放在我双齿之间轻咬，让你刚好能感觉得到。你弓起背呻吟着，但我不会停下，直到你求饶，然后我好好舔你，把手滑到你大腿之间。_

John觉得自己脸颊发烧，尽管并不怎么是因为这露骨——的小黄文？——本身，更多的是因为Harold就在他身边，读着那些文字，飞快的眨着眼睛，耳朵渐渐变红。这段文字出现在Chantelle与一个用户名叫janisjoplin的人之间，Finch迅速运行了IP定位后，发现她的实际身份为一个25岁名叫Laura的哥伦比亚大学研究生。

“我去调查她，”John说着，站了起来。图书馆突然一下子变得过于拥挤了。

Harold清了清嗓子。“我会让Fusco去调查Robinson的监视者。”

*

他看见Chantelle从145大街地铁里出来，尾随了她两个街区到达一个满是办公楼的地段。她乘坐电梯到达写着 _Dr. Sandra Wong_ _，心理医生_ 的楼层。John在接待室坐下，翻着Chantelle的手机信息。她手机上有汤不热的app，它在本月占据了她大部分的数据使用量。有几条来自她父亲的短信，主要是关于家里那只狗的。语气感觉有点奇怪。不自然。“查查她的父母，”他小声对Finch说。时间到了，而Chantelle却没有出来；John正要让Finch检查一下办公室是不是有第二个出口——是不是通往隔壁那栋楼了？——正在心里责骂自己失误的时候，一个娇小的女子——亚裔，年龄30到50多岁，短发——出门锁上了办公室的门。她径直看向了John。

“需要帮忙吗？”

“嗨，”John说着扯出了一个平易近人的微笑。“我想我可能走错地儿了。”

“你是来参加退伍军人小组的吗？我们今天在另一栋楼。你想让我带你过去吗？”

“呃，”John说。“好啊。”

“我没见过你，”她在电梯里时说道。“第一次参加组会？Daniel向你推荐我们了？”

“不，是一个你的患者，”John说道。“Chantelle Lecuyer？我认识她父亲。我想着今天我也许能在这见到她，实际上，她说她会来见我的。”

“我相信组会会对你有帮助的，”Wong医生平静地说。John对她谨慎的态度深感满意。“你在哪里服的役？”

“阿富汗，”John说。“三次兵役。”他看到Chantelle的背包消失在街道上进入了地铁。“听着——我很抱歉。我改变主意了。”

“没关系，”Wong医生说。“我们每周一都在。”

John向地铁走去。

从林肯中心站刚出来时，他和Chantelle同时收到一条来自Wong医生的短信： _考虑到办公室时的情况。我觉得有个男人在跟踪你。高个子，白人，蓝眼睛，深色头发，穿着西装。请一定想想我说的话然后去报警。_ John立刻低下头，转过身，让Chantelle看不到他的脸。借着橱窗的倒影，他看到她慌张地四下张望着。

“…Mr Reese？”耳中Harold的声音传来，无疑正看着那条同样的该死的信息。

“她的心理医生是位谨慎的女士，”John低语，很受震撼，尽管对自己非常之恼火。

“她显然，与Chantelle一样，对她的人身威胁很清楚。不过你怕是丢失了从她那里获取信息的机会了。”

“是啊。”Chantelle消失在了一家新锐服装店里。John没再尝试跟踪她；现在他成了她的寻找目标，在里面他会太过惹人注目。“我觉得她的朋友Laura会是个死胡同。”

“我倾向于同意，”Harold说道。“我发现了一些关于她父亲的信息，也许能让事情明了一些。”

*

结果Laura与这件事没任何关系；Chantelle的父亲，一位加拿大小镇政治家，拿了些他不该拿的钱，受雇于魁北克某镇（ _你从没听说过拉瓦尔国王吗？我以为你是个国际间谍呢，_ _Mr Reese_ ）市长的一些家伙一直在给他发恐吓信让他还钱，最近的一封里包含了几张他女儿的监控照片。拍摄于她心理医生的办公室外面。那是个冷清的街道，有两个入口通向办公室，将两栋楼连了起来。安防脆弱。她明天的日程表中还有一次预约；John觉得他最好过去看看。

*

“你调查那个心理医生了吗？”之后John边嚼着满嘴美味的意式饺子边说道。Chantelle今晚呆在寝室，而John自中午起就什么都没吃。

“Sandy Wong，”Harold说。“除了她的私人病人之外，她还管理着一些支持小组。包括周一的LGBTQ退伍军人小组，可能就是她向你提到的那个。不，Bear。不。你的晚餐在那边。我们说过的。”

Bear分享他们晚餐的企图让Harold分了神。John想知道Harold的话是否意有所指，或者是在套他的话，或者——他曾想过，他不知道Harold是否知道关于他这方面的事情。他从没提起过。John觉得这不在他的中情局档案里。

然后Harold说道，“你有没有考虑过去看心理医生？”

John眨了眨眼，感到很讶异。“为什么？”

Harold做了个奇怪的动作，John将其脑补成耸了耸肩，尽管他的肩膀动都没动。“在我看来，你可能会发现与某人谈谈会很有帮助。”

“我很好，”John自然而然地回答。

“你的前搭档兼情人最近刚往你胸前挂了炸弹，”Harold说，盯着他的眼睛。“而那只是你所经历的所有创伤性经历中最近的一个。自打我认识你以来你就从没有好过。”

John勉强做出了一个他认为很令人信服的微笑。“我已经习惯了。”

“这会是个问题，John。”Harold看起来——很悲伤，John突然意识到。他不知道自己还能说些什么。

*

他们派了三个人在Wong医生办公室外面准备绑架Chantelle。Chantelle进去十分钟后他们才到；懒散，而且很明显没预料到会有任何阻力。John干掉了街道上的两个，把司机铐在了方向盘上，但第三个进入了大楼，而Chantelle和Wong医生就在这时从电梯里走了出来，所以John不得不迅速改变计划，在将第三人解除武装的过程中脸上挨了一肘。

“回楼上去，”John冲她们厉声说道，但3号已然滑倒在地上，彻底不省人事。

“哦我的天，”Chantelle说，“他是Rene，就是我跟你说过的那个该死的混蛋。嘿，你是我爸爸的人吗？你还好吗？”

“我去报警，”Wong医生说。“你在流血。”

“警察已经在路上了。”John轻轻碰了碰自己的鼻子，手指上沾满了血。他明天很可能要顶个熊猫眼了。真是棒透了。“Chantelle，你爸爸与别人做生意应该更小心些。有个警探会过来帮助你，Carter警探。你们二位女士谁有面巾纸？”

Wong医生默默递给了他。Chantelle盯着他看。

“我觉得我认识你，”她说。“我是Judy Li的小姨。”

John用面巾纸捏着鼻梁。“债台高筑，对吗？化疗费用？”

“你救了她的命。”

他记得Judy Li。娇小的人，像Wong医生一样。化疗下骨瘦如柴。她并不怕那些讨债者，只是愤怒至极。John很喜欢她。“她还好吗？”

“她好多了。她的上次检查结果已经没问题了。”

“警察两分钟后到。”Harold在他耳朵里小声说。“我已经把我们的情况告诉了Carter警探，也向加拿大皇家骑警队（RCMP）发了匿名线报。”

“我该走了，”John说道。“谢谢你的纸巾。”

“等等，”Wong医生说。她从自己的手提包里翻找着什么，递给John一张卡片。“如果你需要找人倾诉，我会为你做好时间安排，无论何时。这是我唯一能做的了。”

她看着John的眼睛，坚定而执着。John对她油然生出一股喜爱之情。

“你想让我们对警方怎么说？”

不错啊，他想。很周到。

“不认识的旁观者，在你下楼之前就走了，你没看见他或她。”他小心推开大门，检视着街道。前两个家伙还躺在那里，尽管其中一个已经有意识了。

“谢啦！”Chantelle冲他喊道。

警察到达之前John已经拐过了街角。

“我不喜欢你脸的样子，”Harold简短而冷冰冰地说。John不由地抬头寻找着监控摄像头。

“很伤我感情啊，Harold。”

让他惊讶而欣喜的是，Harold竟然慌了神。“我是说你的 _伤_ 。”

“我很好，”John说，尽量不咧嘴笑，因为周围的路人已经开始表情紧张地看他，而他觉得自己的牙齿大概是血淋淋的。

“你腹部中枪的时候也这么说。正如我们昨晚讨论的，你这话一点意义都没有。”

John皱起眉。John一受伤Harold就会烦躁，但他比平时听起来更加生气了点；John几乎没受什么伤，他的鼻梁甚至都还没断呢。

“Harold，我真的很好——”

“别再 _说_ 了。”

John张了张嘴，又闭上了。

“我很抱歉，”Harold沉重地说道。“功德圆满的一天，Mr Reese。你快赶紧回家往脸上敷点冰吧。”

“好的，”John说。他感觉胃里有份难遣的不安；回到家里晚些时候，他有股奇怪的冲动想用通讯器给Harold打电话告诉他，他完全是在按命行事。

他没有这么做。

*

那晚晚些时候，独自一人，一边听话地给脸敷着冰，John打开自己新注册的汤不热账户找到当初Chantelle主页上那张圆圆的鸟的照片。他瞧了它好一会，一边小口抿着威士忌。现在，只有当他独自一人的时候他才允许自己小酌一杯，所以他让自己渐渐养成轻酌慢饮的习惯。他注意到Chantelle在标签里写着 _borb_ ，挺奇怪，因为她不怎么打错字。他点了下borb标签，期待着能得到一些关于这个词的定义什么的。他得到了…更多鸟的图片。圆滚滚，胖嘟嘟，毛绒绒的鸟儿们，蓬松着羽毛，看起来有点像在生闷气，但看起来却也很舒服，温暖，仿佛不必为它们过冬而担忧。带尖嘴的绒球。有人在一个帖子下面写下了BIRD + ORB = BORB。John觉得自己脸上挂着微笑。他点下了那颗小小的红心。后来，时间基本就花在研究界面功能上了（他如此告诉自己），他又点了点其他的一些按钮。不一会儿，他发现 _nycbirdman_ 下面已经有16张图片了，全是胖嘟嘟圆滚滚的鸟儿。

第二天早上，他有了5个粉丝。这很令人满足，但也很令人不安；这像个倒刺一样让他浑身不自在，这一定就是一个正常人在平凡的一天会有的感觉。社交账号上的5个胖鸟儿粉。他边检查着自己的黑眼圈边想着这个。正常。他已然忘记了那是什么感觉。

*

“我调查了Wong医生，”Harold没来由地说。“她言如其人。”

“挺好，”John说。他本也没怎么担心这件事。

Harold接着说道，“我认为你可以信任她保守秘密。”

“哦，”John说，接住了对方抛来的意图。“你想让我见她？”

“一切都取决于你。”Harold背对着John，轻跛着摘下Chantelle的照片，黏上了一张新的。他穿着一件John没见过的泛着玫红色的轻便西装。

“新夹克？”他说，完全是为了转移话题。

“是的，”Harold语气略讶异，甚至欣喜。“你觉得怎么样？”

John没想到自己打岔的策略能成功，于是挣扎着思考回应。“颜色很不一样。”

Harold哼了一声表示赞同。“这有点不时髦，我对男装的红色也向来不太信任，但我认为这颜色足够柔和而不至于俗气，而且，毕竟，已经是秋天了啊。”

他陷入了沉默。John想不出任何话可说。片刻之后，Harold转身面向玻璃板。John意识到了什么；失望，也许。一扇窗，打开然后又合上了。而他错过了它。

他们的对话中的什么东西恰似清晨那绺倒刺一般，愈发强烈地，让他隐隐作痛。Harold的话在他脑海里生根发芽，他想着， _也许我可以与_ _Wong_ _医生谈谈_ 。

*

他可能永远都不会去主动赴约，但几周之后，Harold说，“如果你仍计划着去见Wong医生，我能否建议周二下午三点？我最近在跑一个小实验，统计学上讲那个时间段是我们最不可能为号码奔波的时间。”

“你确定你愿意让我与别人谈话？关于我们的工作？”这并不真是John想要说的。

“她对你的工作性质大致了解，这有帮助，并且她有动力保护好你的秘密，甚至到超出医患密责的程度。只要你不谈及我们工作的具体细节以及The Machine，我不知道你为何不可以去见她。”Harold从书桌抽屉里拿出了一样东西递给了John。“把它打开，你就能摧毁屋子内任何录音设备。”

Harold当然已经把整件事考虑周全了。

“你会听着吗？”

Harold犹豫了一下。“不会。但如果出状况了——”

John点点头。“我会带着我的耳麦。如果我去的话。”他补充道。

*

那张名片仍呆在他的钱包夹里，有点折角。他干巴巴的对自己说，去试试吧。他并不真需要这个，他明白，但事实是他没法不去鼓捣自己的汤不热——正如他没法不一直渴望将他与Harold关于那件西装的对话重来一遍一样——这让他心烦意乱，而他不知道为什么。他需要换一种角度看问题；就一两次会面而已，大概。但最后竟是Harold为此费尽心思去跑什么该死的实验这一事实才最终让John拿起了电话。

Sandy Wong记得他，并说她很高兴在周二下午三点见他。John明显地感到对方一直在为他空着那段时间。

*

“那么，John，”Sandy双手叠放在腿上说道。她甚至都没问John她是否可以做笔记，这一点让他很感激。“你感觉如何？”

John不知道该从何说起。他在座位上动了动。这是个错误。他决定单刀直入。她最好知道自己面对的是什么。

“杀人是我曾经的工作。”

Sandy只是鼓励性地点点头。

“现在我大多时候救人，”John说，“尽管我昨天把4个人送进了医院。”Sandy又点点头，就好像她已经见怪不怪。“所以，我感觉很好，我猜。”

“我们先从小事说起，”Sandy说。“为何不说说一天中你最喜欢的是什么？”

*

nycbirdman的汤不热看起来有点荒凉。John不知道怎么在背景板添加图片，正如大家做的那样。他浪费了两个小时浏览着常见问题和帮助专栏，最后，非常气馁的，发了一条文字帖，期望着他那5个粉丝中的一位能帮帮忙： _我搞不太懂这个网站。怎样将图片设为背景啊？_ 几乎立刻就有人转发了帖子并加上了 _嘿_ _@nycbirdman_ _，你关闭了你的求助框_ 。John揉了揉脑门。终于，某个14岁女孩帮他搞明白了如何将图片发到这他该死的网站上。然后他得选一张图片。他找了一张停在电缆上的鸟儿们的图。图片很长，占了很大空间，而且他觉得它看起来不错。然后他需要填个标题。几番思虑之后，他写道：我喜欢borbs。然后删了它。这感觉太私人了。

*

John敢确定Harold一直关注着他的新社交媒体的动态，但他什么都没说，直到几天之后他发现John将本该用于监视Edith Robinson的时间用于给一只鸟拍照。

“你到底是在干嘛啊？”

“Robinson在浴室里呢。”

“你是在给一只鸽子拍照片吗？”

John有时会想，Harold究竟在他工作时观察他多久。或者不工作时。乖乖听话，买菜洗衣服打扫卫生，每隔一周才会买瓶威士忌，这都很容易，当他觉得Harold在看着他的时候。John不想试探，甚至也并不真想知道；他只是喜欢这种时刻处于被监视之下的感觉。他觉得这让他感到舒心，这永远环绕着他的存在。这也许真不太健康。

“我喜欢那只鸽子。”John说。

Harold貌似一时被惊得沉默住了。

“我明白了，”他最后说道。

当John把照片发到汤不热上之后，他给它标签上‘borb’和‘鸽子’和‘纽约’。有8个人‘喜欢’了它，还有一个人转发了它并加上了‘好圆’和‘好想法’和‘我爱它’。John回粉了这个人。

*

borb，John发现，是形态很圆的鸟，但borbs也是birbs。birb是很可爱的鸟，或者一只蠢鸟，或者一只非常聪明的鸟，或者一只做着什么搞笑动作的鸟。不是所有的birbs都是borbs，尽管有人将二者基本上混用。但也许所有的borbs都是birbs？现在的年轻人真是喜欢各种疯狂的东西呢。

*

“我最近在拍鸟，”John对Sandy说。

“给你的汤不热？”

“嗯哪。”

“观鸟在退伍士兵中很流行，”她说。“是个很平静的兴趣爱好。”

他给她看他手机里的照片。

“我喜欢那只鸽子，”她说。

“我几天前刚拍的，”John说。“Harold觉得我疯了。”

“Harold的看法，对你而言很重要吗？”

John盯着她。他甚至都理解不了这个问题。

 

 


	2. 绒球

令他吃惊的是，Sandy不觉得他将大把闲暇时间花在上传以及转发他所能找到的最圆的鸟这件事上会是个问题。实际上，她甚至建议他尝试多抽点时间在这上面。在一次等号码的静谧时刻，John试图将汤不热app下载到自己的手机上。Harold立刻出现在他耳朵里。

“你手机上的几项安全系数出现了干扰——你究竟在下载什么？”

“为我的精神理疗，”John语气中满是尖酸地说道，一方面只为了怼Harold，一方面也因为自己没有检查app的来源而生气。真够蠢的。

他等着听到Harold的训斥，他鼓励John去看心理医生不是为了让John粗心大意的，然而Harold却说道，“哦。那在我检查完之前请先别使用它好吗；我绝对可以把这些漏洞补上，让你安全使用。如果不行，我会给你配一个专用手机。”

John凝视着汽车挡风玻璃，试图理清自己对此的感想。

*

John没法忍住不得寸进尺。几个星期以来他试图总以“我心理医生说我应该…”为开头冲Harold砸话，就想看看他的支持态度能维持多久，以及也许，他只是有一点点想知道Harold是不是真的没有在旁听他的心理咨询。

“我心理医生说我该多在图书馆里和Bear玩玩捉球。”Harold叹了口气，开始倒腾电缆并断开了多余的显示器。

“我心理医生说我不应该在高峰期走第五大道。”Harold顿了顿，然后往GPS里输入了一条新路线。

“我心理医生说我应该多吃点酥皮煎饼。”

“ _才怪_ ，”Harold说。之后他补充道，“也许你该买个一打，带回图书馆来。”

这很有趣，这样耍Harold，就像自由落体，带着一丝晕眩。

Robinson女士的房子位于一片漂亮多荫的社区，John将车停在公园旁一处阴暗的角落。她在家里，可能在做晚饭；监视她家的那个家伙呆在一辆黑色福特福克斯里，大概有一百码远。Fusco本来把他撵走了，可两天之后，他又回来了。

“那是什么？”John说着，举着手机让Harold能看见。“那只红色的。”

“那是只红雀，”Harold说，“你从没见过红雀吗？”

“我当然见过，我只是不知道它叫什么。”

“那边那只呢？”

“那是只雄性麻雀。”

“那只呢？棕色小个的？”

“那也是只麻雀。雌的。网上有这种专门的app的，你知道。”

“那它旁边那只呢？”

“看在老天的份上，John，那些都是麻雀。”

“我是个新手，Harold，”John说道，声音里掺合着点受伤的调调。“我心理医生说我该有个兴趣爱好。”Harold犹豫着。John心里一沉。他做得太过火了；这回Harold该生他的气了。

“我道歉，”Harold最后说道。“尽管问吧。”

“这只是什么？”

“那是只麻——现在是你故意的了。”

John能听出来他在笑。他心中的结也松开了。

*

“你的心情日志进展的怎么样了？”Sandy说。

John拿出她给他的日记本。上面沾了点血，但基本还好。他本该把它放到塑料袋里的。里面没写什么东西。每当他有空的时候，他看着那些她给他写好的“日期…时间…我感觉…”，大片空白的页面回瞪着他。然而，在另一页上，他记录下自己花在拍摄，编辑，删除地理位置信息，上传和转发图片的时间。borbs图。鸟图。他给她看他记下的这些数字并向她解释着。

“所以这代表了这周中你感到的…”

“…任何感受，是的，”John面无表情地回应道。

“啊，”Sandy说。“我觉得这对你不太管用。我们为何不尝试种新方法？”

“哦，”John说，感觉有点傻。“是的，好啊。谢谢。”

*

John睡不着时，他就边喝着威士忌边浏览胖鸟儿图片。他让自己想着Harold，明亮的色彩和蓬起的羽毛。柔软。他觉得他应该看点黄片，不过说实话，他更喜欢这样。

“你觉得你应该更喜欢黄片吗？”当John这样告诉她时，Sandy说道。

John耸了耸肩。“我觉得这有点差劲。”

“喜欢鸟没什么不对，John，”Sandy轻柔地说道。有趣的是，John觉得她指的是别的什么。

*

Robinson的案子一直没收尾。事情通常比这进展快一些，也可能是威胁已经过去，但另外那个保险公司的家伙并没放弃监视她，因此他们也没放弃。那个家伙的时间很固定——作为一个大菜鸟这几乎是一种冒犯——因此当Harold盯梢的时候，John可以回家，冲个澡，刮刮胡子，换身衣服。Robinson住的社区不是最洋气的那种，但他还是渐渐开始担忧会有人报他们的警。他正在公寓外面手里捧着杯热气腾腾的星巴克，Harold的声音透过曼哈顿的滚滚车流传来。

“抬头看。”

John立刻抬起头，跨入建筑物的阴影里，所有感官高度警惕，一只手伸向武器。他什么都没看见。

“我该看什么？”

“哦，抱歉。不是威胁。至少，不大于对一只松鼠。你带着你的双筒望远镜吗？向左40度——对，109大道拐角那栋建筑——往上大约30层楼高——那儿有只游隼，停在檐口上。看到了吗？”

John刚刚将它纳入视野，那只游隼便再次起飞，高高地翱翔于城市上空。他着迷地看着它。如果Harold不指出来他很可能把它当做是只海鸥或者别的什么，但现在他看着它，他发现即使是在天空的映衬下，它看起来也不一样；它的翅膀像战斗机一样向后折叠，一动不动，就那样悬浮在空气里，向下，看着。

“曼哈顿的猛禽数量惊人，”Harold在他耳朵里小声说。感觉就像他在John身旁一样。“高楼就像悬崖，那是它们的天然栖息地；高楼能产生同样的上升气流和热。”

“还有好多蠢鸽子。就像快餐一样。”

“是啊。大自然与城市互相适应的方式很是神奇。它们基本算得上是恐龙，是极其精密复杂的捕食者，在世界上最繁忙的城市之一中得以生存下来。人们只是没有注意过它们。实际上，它们让我想起了你，”他补充道。John眨了眨眼，Harold声音中的温暖和私密让他措手不及。

“你叫谁是活恐龙？”他怼了回去，只是迟了片刻。

“我是指你的社交媒体，”Harold说，John片刻之后才意识到Harold在调侃他。他再次体味到那种火辣刺痛的感觉，就像血液回流到失去知觉的肢体中。很痛。

*

 _sitdowndaniel_ 给他发来信息 _嘿，只是很好奇，一只_ _Birb_ _得有多圆才能被叫做一只borb_ _？_

John回复 _很圆，但不一定都得是实质。羽毛也算。_ 他想着自己是怎么变成一个鸟类“圆”学方面的专家的。在工作以外的方面能有自己独到观点的感觉很不错。他开始觉得Sandy关于有个爱好的建议还是有些用处的。也许他该重新开始关注体育。棒球也许不错。不知道Harold会不会对棒球统计学有研究。感觉会是他喜欢的东西。

已经过了午夜，但他还是带着耳麦。接通之前他让自己不去想这些。

“嘿，Harold，”他对着自己空荡的卧室轻轻说道。

一阵短暂的沉默。之后，“在，John？”Harold说。John感到自己一侧嘴角不由自主地抖了一下。

“你搞过棒球统计学吗？”

又一阵短暂的停顿，期间John猜想着Harold接下来可能会说， _你这个点给我打电话就问这个？_ 或者 _这和一个号码相关？_ 或者 _这是又一个笨拙地企图猜测我在哪里长大的尝试吗_ ？结果Harold终于说道，“我不再关注这个领域了，不过是的，我以前确实搞过。”

“是吗？”John高兴地说，接着意识到他不知道接下来该问什么了。

“棒球统计学的迷人之处，”Harold说，背景中传来键盘的敲打声，“在于直到70年代晚期——”

John安静地合上手提电脑，躺倒在床上听着他的声音，全身的肌肉渐渐松弛下来。

*

John对珍稀鸟类，或者那些有着妙丽绒羽的鸟类，或者大型猛禽并不那么感兴趣。他更喜欢那些随处可见的小鸟，哪里都能活，与背景融为一体。他以前从没留意过它们的数量有多少，麻雀，鸽子，知更鸟，鹩哥，乌鸦，顶着亮闪闪脑袋的白头翁，红翅黑鹂，那嘶哑的叫声总让他联想到无线电噪声，甚至还有大雁（译注：原文里特指加拿大鹅）。（ _大雁很凶_ ，John拍下照片时Harold在他耳朵里不满意地嘟囔着，但后来他在一个交叉路口停下来给John指着天上的V字。 _他们没在往南飞_ ，John指出道。 _哦，大雁往哪都会飞_ ，Harold嗤之以鼻。John喜欢它们。他在汤不热上读到一个帖子，说大雁的性子出了名的好斗是因为它们不惧怕人类，它们完全不鸟人类。John尊重它们这点。）

虽然John将Harold看做一种珍稀鸟种（他的丝质方巾和时髦西装总让John，非常秘密地，将其想象为他的饰羽），Harold本人却专挑那些不起眼的鸟类作为自己的假名。也许他认为自己与它们一样：安静，谨小慎微，灰褐色。不起眼。John觉得Harold也喜欢那些平凡的鸟儿。

*

John觉得在汤不热上播放音乐应该挺不错，这样人们看胖鸟图片的时候可以边听边看。可是他不知道怎么弄，于是乎他又不得不写了一条文字帖求帮助。当他第二天早晨看手机的时候他发现了三十多条像是“ **不** ”和“ **赶紧销户吧** ”以及，“ **哦我的上帝我穿越回** **1998** **了吗？不。停下。你到底在干什么。** ”这种消息。有个人甚至贴了张Abe Simpson冲着云朵划小拳拳的动图。（译注：Abe Simpson是动画片辛普森一家里的一个人物）

“Harold，我觉得我遇到了网络霸陵，”John说。

“唔，这可不行，”Harold说。“把他们的用户名给我，我分分钟毁掉他们的GPA。”

John惊异于自己对此感到的兴奋和刺激，尽管他知道Harold只是在开玩笑。

“你要保护我吗，Harold？”他说，明知自己在调情，但他不想停。

“当然了，”Harold说。John能听出他话中的笑意；他自己也冲着车窗玻璃傻乎乎地咧嘴笑着。“我要用尽我所有的资源手段守护你不受青春期前少年儿童对你网页设计的攻击。”

那个对手保险公司的盯梢的家伙从车里出来了。John伸了伸懒腰——他在这儿守了三个多小时了——然后突然改变主意，伸手从车里拿出了一个包。

“不过说真的，”Harold说，“先不说90年代的审美风格，光是网络可访问性的问题就——你在看吗？”

“是啊，是啊，我看着他呢，之后再打给你，”John说着，手握着枪开启了车门。

十五分钟之后，只费了一点吹灰之力，John在结束与Carter的通话之后，看了看自己的汤不热。

>>港真，这人就只是发了点胖鸟儿图片而已，他到底哪里得罪你了？

>他杀了我曾-曾-曾祖父

@nycbirdman 你知道托马斯杰斐逊吗？你能帮帮我的历史课作文吗？

“你特么在笑啥？”保险家伙说道，现在被绑在椅子上。

“闭嘴，Kyle，你个混蛋！”Robinson女士嚷嚷着，从厨房餐桌那里一下子冲了出来，冲着他脑袋就是一煎锅。受惊吓有时候能让人激发出各种有趣的潜能。

“我跟你说什么来着，关于过度伤害？”Carter进屋的时候说道。“现在我得把他送去医院。”John耸耸肩，一旁的Robinson女士坚定地把脸扭到另一个方向上。

*

他回到图书馆，在桌子上发现了一本被折了角的 _美国奥杜邦学会北美鸟类指南_ 。

“嘿，这是什么？”他说，拿起书翻着。书页边缘已经变软，但里面的色彩依然栩栩如生。有几页上面有用铅笔写上的脚注，虽然有些褪色，但仍依稀可辨。

“我想这应该会挺有用，”Harold说。他今天戴了条新领带。绿色的。“网上的资源很多，当然，但有时还是比不上实体书的感觉。”

“这是图书馆里的吗？”John说，打开扉页查看着出版日期。

“实际上，不是，”Harold说，语气有点生硬。“这是我自己的老版本。不是我父亲送给我的那版——那个早已经不能用了——而是替代版。”

“哦，”John很惊讶。Harold的脸颊微微泛红。

“观鸟对现在的我来说有点困难，因为我们的工作，以及，”他比划了下自己的髋部。“不过，它全在我脑子里。真的不算什么。”

这是一份珍宝。这是Harold生命的一部分；是他给予John第二最好的东西了。

“谢谢，Harold，”John说，将书小心地放到一个塑封袋里，之后再放进自己的口袋。

“你知道吗，”片刻之后，Harold说，“中央公园是个观鸟的好去处。纽约是整个东海岸鸟类迁徙路线的必经之地（译注：瓶颈），每年都会有成千上万的鸟类在此停留，尤其在春季和秋季。公园里设有专门的观鸟景点让当地的观鸟爱好者知道会有哪个稀有种在此出现。现在正是看鸣禽的季节。我可以——我可以带你去看看，如果你想去的话。”

“好啊，”John说，心提到了嗓子眼。“我很想去。”

他抑制不住想逃走的冲动，于是他选择带Bear出门走走；Bear意味着他还会回来。他走了四个街区才点了耳麦，想要——一点什么。一种安慰。Harold敲击键盘的啪啪声重叠在城市的喧嚣之上。

“John？”片刻之后，Harold说。“你想——我是不是，我担心我——”

“领带不错，”John脱口而出。“新的，是吗？”

他窘迫地闭上眼睛等了几秒，但脚下的地面却感觉越发的坚实。Harold也怕，所以那不是John的幻觉，他不是一个人。Bear扯着绳子，John继续前行。一步又一步。

“我，是的。”Harold的声音有点惊讶。愉悦。“你喜欢吗？”

John还是笑了起来。“喜欢。颜色与你很配。”

这与之前关于Harold的西装外套的那场对话出奇的相似，但感觉却截然不同。

“你知道吗，”Harold温柔地说，“这周以前，你从来没有明确地告诉过我你喜欢什么，除了武器和那些可能对你构成威胁的人以外。”

John盯着十字路口的交通灯，亮了，又灭了。Bear开始往前走，John跟着它。

“Sandy对我很好。”

“我很高兴她能帮忙。但是——你也在改变着自己，John。重塑着自己的大脑。这需要持续不断的努力和毅力，我对你所取得的进步感到很骄傲。”

愉悦感攫取住John的衣领，席卷过他全身，直到将他的牙齿抖得咯咯作响。他低下头，确信如果Harold在看，那么他一定能从John的脸上看到他的感受，知道这感觉有多么的好。

 _哦_ ，他虚弱地想着。 _就这样，更多，再来。_

*

两天之后的John依然意犹未尽。他想向Sandy说，但他不确定他该说些什么，甚至都不确定到底发生了什么，到底有没有发生。他在脑海中一遍又一遍地回放，每一次都让他心潮澎湃，但那什么都不是，真的。Harold只是对他说了些好话，因为Harold就是这样好的一个人。他早就知道。Harold想与他一起做点什么，一些工作之外的事，因为Harold想鼓励他继续他的兴趣爱好。也许。

最后他说道：“Harold觉得你做得很不错。”

“我不管Harold怎么想。”Sandy说。

John的手抖了一下。他努力放松着自己的下巴。

“你注意到当我说这话时你自己的感受了吗，John？”

当John回想时，他仍可以触碰到那股想揍她的欲望的轮廓，宛如一个辉光的余影。他抬头看向她。她并不怕他，但——“我不会伤害你，”他说。喉咙很紧。“暴力是我的工作。但我能控制它。”

她直视着他的眼睛。“我知道。我只是在想你自己知不知道这一点。”

“Harold不会——”John闭上了嘴，意识到了自己将要说出口的话。

“Harold不会让你来见我，如果他认为你很危险。”她静静地补充道。“你信任他到这个地步吗？”

他点点头，说不出话。

“我们还是回到你刚才的感受上来。你能形容一下那个情绪吗？”

“我生气了，我猜。”比生气更甚。生气是被堵在交通高峰里。他是在 _愤怒_ 。过去的二十年里他没有几次在愤怒的时候不伤害到什么人。即使那个人是他自己。

“为什么？”

“因为——”这 _很难_ ， _很难_ ，这样子审视自己。“因为你没有表示出对Harold的尊重。”

“为什么我尊重Harold很重要？”

“因为。”他几乎说不出口。“他决定。我好不好。”

她等着他说完，而当他沮丧地摇了摇头时，她建议道，“由他决定你是不是个好人？还是如果你是个好人，他来决定…什么？”

拥有如此发达的“战斗还是逃跑”反射的一个问题，是有的时候John的身体会先于大脑帮他做决定。现在就是。他甚至都没注意到自己已经站了起来，而一旦他反应过来了——“我要走了。”

Sandy坐了下来，就像她过去几次当John试图摆脱疗程会时做的那样，张开双手，放低肩膀，摆出一个不具威胁性的姿势。他知道她在这么做；这与他对待脆弱号码的方式一模一样。而他并不脆弱。他不知道这对他怎么还会管用；大脑挺蠢的，他猜，也许这就是为什么。他感到自己的心跳渐渐放慢，肾上腺素刺激已过，危险解除。

“没关系，John。我们可以不说话。和我一起安静地度过剩下的一小时。”

John迫使自己弯曲膝盖，在椅子边缘坐下。一会儿后，Sandy从书桌里拿出了一副她为他准备的纸牌。他与自己打了一轮单人纸牌，而她也拿出了下一位病人的记录。他们沉默地度过了剩下的时间，John与自己打牌，一轮又一轮，什么都不想。

*

Harold没在提关于去中央公园的任何事，但几天之后，一个天气很好，也没有号码的日子，John来到图书馆，Harold抬起手制止了他褪去外套，却拿起了自己的。

“我想我们可以去看看那些鹂莺，”他说，不太能看着John的眼睛。“如果你还想去的话。”

他们慢悠悠地穿过中央公园，走在一条比较安静的小路上。这是个美丽的秋日，金色的叶子不时地向下飘落，鸟儿们就在小路边，给它们小小的身体里塞满过冬用的种子和浆果，直到它们变成一个个长着羽毛的棒球。它们中的许多，John猜测，大概都是些麻雀，但身旁的Harold低声说着，“加拿大莺”，“黄喉林莺”，还有“绿鹃，尽管我看不太出是什么种的，”John盯着它们看，入了迷。他走的与Harold很近，这样Harold就能更容易地抓住他的胳膊，或者不发出任何声音地轻拍他的手腕，以引起他的注意。Harold两者都做得很多，而John则沉浸在这种接触之下。他逐渐地意识到，他喜欢亲近Harold。Harold本人似乎并不介意，这一点让他不能去多想；这就像在直视太阳一样。

John尤其喜欢一只黄肚皮的坏脾气的绒球，它停在一株植物上，把脑袋塞进蓬松的灰色花蕊里，茎秆被它小小的体重压得晃来晃去。他们走近了些，但这只鸟显然自顾不暇，完全无视了他们。John爱死它了。过了一会儿，一对骑车人经过，小鸟扑腾着飞回到树上，发出一长串喳喳地咒骂声。他回过头，咧嘴笑着，看到Harold以一个奇怪的表情看着他。

“怎么了？”

“你看起来很…放松，”Harold说，仍带着那怪异的半个微笑。“我们应该经常这样做。”

突然意识到自己可能表现得太过明显，John又继续沿着路走下去。感觉沿着他的四肢蜿蜒上行，如藤蔓般滚烫炽烈地缠绕于他的胸口。很沉重，又很奇怪；他想要更多，但同时也想开始奔跑冲刺直到将这感觉全部化为乌有。

试图表现得稀松平常，他说道，“可惜Bear不能一起来。”

“我觉得鸟儿们应该不会喜欢它，”Harold同意道。

他们一起默默地走了一会儿。

“我一直觉得城市里的鸟儿很让人安心，”Harold说。“它们沿着季节的更替走完一生，不论我们在做什么。它们提醒着我们，世事如常，一如既往。当然，也不绝对；人类的活动产生了难以忽视的影响。但它们总是能神奇地适应一切。”

“它们在这里安全吗？”John说道，指着他们四周的树木。“瓶颈总是脆弱的。”（译注：这里的瓶颈与前文中提到的鸟儿迁徙的必经之路是同一个意思，这里原文都是bottleneck。）

这个想法很困扰他。

“其实中央公园曾经有一个偷猎团伙，”Harold说着，嘴唇紧抿。“幸运的是，他们几年前被FBI捣毁了。”

“我不知道FBI还会关心鸟儿，”John说。

“他们派出的资源力量少得可怜，”Harold说，“但碰巧的是，偷猎团伙服务器上出现了一个技术故障，导致他们的交易信息和客户名单落入了一个尤为激进的环保组织手里。”

“可真是个了不得的技术故障，”John说着，挑起了眉。Harold回应的微笑出人意料地甜蜜，John心跳踉跄着回敬以一个无可奈何的微笑，通体温暖。

*

“我觉得我喜欢上了我老板。”

这让John感到很吃惊，倒不是说这句话是真的（甚至该算是低估了），而是他竟然对着别人，大声说了出来。根本原因是他真切地相信——他 _知道_ Harold没有在听，在这里。这是Harold给予他的另一件东西。一件让他难以割舍，同时也令其倍加珍贵的东西。

Sandy期待地点点头。“你对此感觉如何？”

“你看起来一点不惊讶。”

“惊讶意味着我有所预期，John。”Sandy严肃认真地看着他。“我不是在这里对你所感受或不感受到的东西怀有期待的。我在这里是要帮助你了解你自己的感受，以及这是不是你想要有的感受。所以——这是你想要有的感受吗？”

“我，”John说。“我想是的。是的。我想。”

*

 

这次的号码案破的很快，是个针对某人富豪岳父的雇佣杀人案，当天傍晚Carter就把目标人物监护了起来，嫌犯也准备好与公诉人进行谈判。唯一值得一说的是John在喜来登酒店顶楼与嫌犯（女刺客？）交手的过程中扭伤了脚踝。

John一瘸一拐地走进图书馆时Bear发出了哀伤的哼唧。Harold在John阻止他之前就已经站了起来。“没事，只是轻微扭伤。”

“坐，”Harold说。“冰袋，绷带，止痛药。我叫车送你回家。”

John在沙发上坐下——比他想的更重——将头倚在靠垫上。他应该是挨了不少下。他脸上挨了她至少一拳——他不在状态。他用舌头舔舐着自己的牙床。没松动，至少。但他太累了，全身酸乏，而这让他变得无所顾虑。

“我就坐在这里，你来给我包扎，怎么样。”

如果Harold把这当做玩笑话，他已做好了顺水推舟的准备，但Harold却说道，“没问题。”

“你不必，”John说，尴尬地浑身僵硬。Harold将手放在他的腿上。他的手平稳，坚定，温暖而充满意图，这让John意料之外地深受触动。

“我很高兴你提出来。放这儿。”

Harold将John的脚托在自己大腿上，John几乎无法相信自己的幸运。Harold迅速而老练地包扎他的脚踝，时不时瞥一眼John调整着松紧。

“你以前做过这个，”John说。他又在调情了，他知道；Harold一直在向他付出，而这让他变的越发贪婪，他忍不住。

Harold脸颊微红，但沉稳地说，“你以为你是我第一个吗？”

John _慌_ 了，彻底哑口无言，Harold的小坏笑表明了他完全知道自己在做什么。

“我会给你叫辆车，”Harold说。“今晚要一直抬起脚踝。而且别以为我不知道你作不作弊，Mr Reese。”

欲火在John腹中集结，炽热难受，越发强烈，因为这完全在他意料之外，不知何故他根本没有准备好。 _这个？_ 他想着，简直难以置信，但他已然知晓自己的答案。

*

公寓的线条与轮廓似乎格外地清晰分明；赤脚走在地板上的声音，衣物的摩擦声，马克杯落在桌面上的咯哒声，一切都分外明晰。他的手机震动着，外卖到了，一份不是他自己点的外卖。他坐在沙发上，抬着脚踝，开了瓶啤酒，啜饮了一大口。心砰砰跳着，他举起手中的啤酒对着屋顶角落的摄像头致意，一个他一直假装没看见的摄像头。

“好好享用你的晚餐，Mr Reese。”Harold的声音在耳中响起，亲近而私密。John颤抖着。

*

晚些时候，躺在床上，熄了灯，John将手滑到被单下抚着自己的阴茎，呼吸平缓。如果Harold在听，他会听到什么？John越是试图保持安静，就越是硬。

Harold触碰了他，将手完全覆上John的肌肤。膝以下的部分，当然，但John的皮肤仍回味着那刺激的触感。他那时完全可以将手沿着John的大腿内侧上滑直到隔着裤子牢牢捧住他，知道John会让他做任何事。John会的。他的手指擦过床单的稳定节奏和他自己粗重的呼气似乎嘹亮地回响在房间里。

Harold知晓他的一切。他知道这个吗？他知道John想让他看着自己，每时每刻？替他决定，给他指示，看着John全部遵从？黑暗里，在通往高潮的路上，John第一次让自己去想象，Harold确实知道。他让自己去想象自己是Harold的一件东西，一件他有保护欲，甚至会嫉妒的东西。他想象着Harold再次说道， _回家，好好的，我会看着你。_ 急促滚烫的激流席卷过他。 _我不会让你离开我的视线，_ _Mr Reese_ _。_ 如果Harold听到John的呼吸停顿次数过多的话，他也许会打开监控——门上的那个摄像头刚好能将John的床纳入视野边界——但即使是红外画面，他所能看到的也不过是他的身体轮廓。也许他会说， _John_ _？你在做什么？_ 但他一定已经知道，他就只是想听到 _多一点_ ——

喘着气，借着点胆，John让自己呻吟出声，高潮如一击炽烈的闪电般穿透了他。他几乎期待着耳麦接通的瞬间。然而并没有。他擦着手，不可避免的预感到，当那幻想带着真色彩和立体声在他脑海里成型的一刻，他已经无法再将其摆脱掉了。他将会无时无刻不在想着它。

太迟了，他意识到，当他允许想法成型的时候，这一切已然不可避免；他意识到他想要感受这新奇的感觉，他的身体缓慢而势不可挡地如罗盘上的磁针一般扭转到这个方向上。这痛苦与愉悦的拉扯回旋，他本以为CIA已将他的这部分耗尽。更糟的是，他意识到他的大脑在一段时间以前就已经做出决定：想要这个没什么错，因为它觉得他能得到它，即使那希望是多么渺小熹微。

*

如果他好好的。如果他 _真的_ 很好。如果他一直都好，如果他不作弊。Harold也许会作出，某个决定。

*

“有新号码了，Mr Reese。”

Harold的声音在John正刮着胡子的时候响起，但特意地，John注意到，选在他没把剃须刀挨在脸上的时候。也许是个巧合；有可能这里Harold安了个John不知道的摄像头。他喜欢让自己不去知道。他也喜欢Harold主动发起对话，却没有寒暄问候，就好像他们今天已经见过好几次面了。就好像Harold默认John已经知道他在一样。

“说吧。”

“我短信给你照相馆的地址。我们的号码是位模特。”

John扑哧一笑。“你叫上Fusco吗？他可不想错过了这个。”

“这我可不确定；Andre Fleming是个四十七岁的户外休闲装模特。”

John的嘴角在剃须刀下颤动着。

“别割着自己了，Mr Reese，不到两个小时，你就要成为希尔斯（Sears）新款雨衣的模特了。”

John将剃须刀放下。“ _Finch_ 。”

“他们家的保安都呆在室内；做模特混进去是最便捷的办法。”Harold迅速地说着。“不用担心，你只需要听从指示，看起来与平常一样就好。”

“我很确定没这么简单，”John说道，盯着镜子中自己刮了一半的脸。 _看起来与平常一样。_ 人们总是对他的外表不吝溢美之词，而他知道这些赞美总是别有用心的。Harold从来不会。

他继续刮起胡子，试图恢复镇静。只是个工作而已。他是为保护号码而做潜伏。

“希尔斯，Harold？就没更好的选择了吗？”

“是挺浪费的，我觉得，”Harold说，一丝讽刺都没有——实际上他几乎听起来有点忿忿不平。这让John想要放声大笑，但他没有，以防Harold真的能看见他。“咱们就只能忍着点了。”

Harold一刻不停地说着，期间John刮完胡子，穿戴整齐，提上长靴。当把配枪装到肩带上时，他突然想起了什么，打断Harold关于Fleming那极其昂贵的曼哈顿公寓房的长篇大论。他的所有权并不稀奇；他几年前从亲戚那里继承过来的。

“可我该怎么携带武器呀？”

“你随机应变呗。”Harold掐断了电话，这让John觉得Harold对这个问题压根就没想过。

*

到达拍摄地点，他发现Harold是对的；模特实际上是最不起眼的一部分人。他被指向一片被帘子遮起来的区域，有人给他量了身体尺寸，告诉他十一点半的时候再过来，然后就谁也不再留意他了。他四处逛着，避开忙碌着的人们。Andre Fleming是个英俊漂亮的家伙；仔细修剪过的椒盐色胡须，浅棕色皮肤，柔软的棕色眼睛，戴着绿框眼镜。他看起来很受欢迎；他与几位模特说笑着，向摄影师招招手，不一会儿又与女化妆师相谈甚欢。他们在聊一个名叫 _闪耀_ 的新俱乐部。

“查查这个俱乐部？”他小声对Harold说，听到Harold敲击键盘的声音。

“没有什么明显的——哦，hm。”

John的手机震动了。Harold给他发了一个URL链接到俱乐部网站，标题是 _闪耀：男士_ 。其中的一张照片，写着 _Dre_ _和他的新朋友_ ，显然是他们的号码与另一个男士的亲密照——激情舌吻，手握丰臀。他们俩都裸着上半身，身子紧紧地贴在一起，灯光下他们的肩膀和脸颊上的汗水泛着光。是张非常性感的照片。它让John感到孤独。

“照片是在今天清晨上传上去的——Fleming也许还不知道。我在试着确定另一个人的身份。”

那另一个人的脸被遮住了一半，但他肩膀上有个纹身，可以用于确认。

“被抛弃的男友？敲诈勒索？”

“敲诈勒索的话也太明目张胆了点。你感觉Fleming会是有暴力倾向的人吗？”

“不像是。”John低声说，朝他的方向看过去。Fleming看起来完全不在担心。要么他就是罪犯，要么他根本不知道自己有生命危险。“而且，如果照片是今早登出来的，作为触发动机也太晚了点，不是吗？他的号码在这之前已经爆出来了。”

“除非是预谋的，不过我明白你的意思。这也许没什么关系。不过我还是会调查一下。化妆师从你身后过来了。”

半秒之后，那个给John量尺寸的家伙环过了他的手臂，要不是Harold的警告，John差点就要反射性地扭断对方的手腕了。

“谢了。”他小声说。

“不客气啦！”化妆师欢快地说道。“你的第一套衣服准备好了。”

John在一小片帘幕里换上了裤子，马球衫和雨衣，不知道Harold看不看得见他，John突然地，渴望他能在这里。

“嘿，”他一时冲动地说。

“我在，”Harold立刻回应。虽比不上真人，John想，但也足够接近了。

“我不知道怎么做模特。”

“如有必要我会告诉你，不过我看过一些，摄影师大多会给出很具体的指示，”Harold说。John胃里的蝴蝶消停了一点。

“那个人给我量尺寸的时间可比你快多了。”

“无疑是因为他是专业人士，而我不是，”Harold说着，有一丝不平。John乐了。

“ _是_ 有点不专业。”

Harold，一反常态地，犹豫了。“我当时没有——我试着不去——我希望我没有让你感到不舒服。我向你保证，John，我那时候一心只想为你找到合适的衣服。”

“是的。”John咽了口气。 _那个时候。_ “我很感激。”

他们从没聊起过那件事。那时候John刚离开流离失所的状态没多久，每天一升烈酒地消磨着自己，确信周围的每个声音都是黑色行动组对他的追杀，他只是把那件事当做对自己的一种测试，看看自己对他人的靠近能忍多久。但Harold的动作是那么地小心，缓慢，大部分时候都跪着，即使那显然让他很痛苦。John的心率，在最初的飙升之后，减缓至平稳的， _没有威胁没有威胁_ 的鼓点。他也记得自己曾好奇Harold会不会试着触摸他，半期待着。结束的时候他松了口气。那晚晚些时候回到公寓，他让自己喝了个烂醉，试图让自己忘记对接触的痛苦渴求。

他看着镜子中立在墙边的自己。衣服很合适。看起来还好。很有可能不防水。

“你觉得怎样？”

“可惜我看不见你。最近的摄像头在远处的墙上。顺便说，我查到了照片里的另一个人，而且我认为你是对的，那张照片与案件无关。与我们的号码一样，他似乎过着无可指摘的生活，也没有什么嫉妒的前伴侣。”

John懊恼地离开了隔间，立刻就被化妆师Rob一把兜过去走向他们拍写真用的白色背幕。

“你看起来非常的英俊，”Harold说。John低下头试图掩饰自己的微笑，全身被暖流席卷而过。“不过，我给你穿的时候，更好看。”他声音中的占有欲让John想要放下一切回到图书馆然后——在他的想象中，Harold又在给他量尺寸，慢慢地将手顺着他大腿内侧上移，轻推John让他打开双腿——上帝。他悄悄走近一群穿着华而不实雨装的模特中间，眼睛盯着Fleming，试图不让自己看起来像他感觉的那样惊慌失措。

这是种新的，不同的感觉，这颤抖的期待，等待确信他是安全的，确信Harold不会丢下他。他不想让它结束，但他也没预料到对触摸的低调期待会这么快就转变为想要更多的剧烈渴求。这么多年过来他几乎都没怎么想过性。当它来临时也只当是宣泄压力的好手段而已，但现在，突然间，是这个；Harold的嘴，他露出袖口的手腕，所有John能触碰到他的地方，那样随意地。所有Harold能触摸John的地方。他感觉自己彻底暴露无遗，好像如果Harold现在能看到他的样子，他将完全知晓John的所思所想。这想法让他的心沉了下去。他才刚刚让自己接受了“想要”这种想法；而“ _得到_ ”——不。

他让自己甩掉这个想法。他有工作要做。

而他的工作，很显然，就是慢慢移动他的腿然后看向“远方”。他盯着远处的墙，试着放松自己的下巴。

“咱们拍几张活泼点的。来冲我笑一个，甜心。”

John这辈子从来没被一个男人不带嘲讽地叫过“甜心”。

“我能直接看到他的数码相机里。”Harold评论道。“他甚至连个密码都没有。最近的几张很不错。不过不是我会让你摆的姿势。”

又是那一丝占有欲。John突然间，可以无比真实地幻想Harold真有可能这样做，给他穿上衣服，摆弄他，给他拍照。这是种不适却很热辣的感觉。他直直地盯着摄像机。

“啊，对休闲款来说太性感了点，”摄影师说。John觉得自己脸上发烧。“稍微收着点。”

“Bear又在啃阿西莫夫了，”Harold说。“你注意到它对早期科幻作品的钟爱了吗？也许便宜墨水尝起来更好吃。”

John冲着摄像机露出了一个真实的微笑。

“完美。OK，第十张。我要所有的雨装后面是蓝背景。”

他们等着摄影师结束与他的助手小声谈话的时候，Fleming向John斜过身来。

“第一次拍写真？”

“是啊，”John小声回应。“我搞砸了吗？”

“没有啦，你不错咯。只是有点僵。抖抖你的肩膀。你演戏？”

“算是啥活都不挑吧，”John微笑。“给我点建议呗？”

“他们要的是衣服，不是你的人。对多数模特来说拍写真最难的地方在于收敛，尤其如果他们是演员或者时尚圈出身的话。太有个性的人需要学会收敛。对于这个来说，我在镜头前只有20%是自己。不过，你表现得刚刚好。就再多放松自如一点。抱歉。”

他转身被磨人的化妆师拉走了。

“Mr Fleming人很不错。”John忍住了自己尖刻的回应，一瞬间觉得Harold是在讽刺，但他的语气很中立。这是条发自真心的评论。

“如果他知道我露出了自己110%的性格不知会怎么说？”

“你的训练让你精于销声匿迹，John。你一生大部分时间都在躲避他人的注意。而当你特意显露自己时，那很——很不一样。”

John眨眨眼。Harold清了清嗓子。

“我用面部识别软件将Fleming公寓附近的监控录像过了一遍。有个人今天清晨在他公寓外面游荡。白人男性，秃顶，深色胡须，四十大几，中等个头，大约一米七二。给你发送照片。”

背包里John的手机震动。他伸手去拿，被摄影师瞪了一眼。

“照片在Fleming社交媒体中的比对结果显示他是他母亲那边的表亲，叫Stephen Hutton先生。Mr Hutton欠了一笔高额债务，他的前妻还对他下了拘禁令。”

“他进入大楼了吗？”John小声说，尽可能让自己嘴唇不动。

“恐怕是的。大楼的监控是闭路的不过门上的监控显示一个差不多身材的人从一户住宅后面潜入。也许你应该离开Fleming先生这边。他的工作安排还会让他在这边呆两个小时。”

John四处望着。是个风险，不过这里他没看到任何可能的威胁存在。当摄影师发现他一半的雨衣不见了的时候，他悄悄溜掉了，忽略了身后引发的骚动。

从更衣室出来的路上，换上了自己的西装，他从一排写着“不许动，下午4点有写真”纸条的衣服架子上的一个外套内袋里拿出了他的手枪。一个化妆师刚巧在这时路过拐角，瞪着他看。

“道具，”John说。“我有个试镜。”

她大笑。“哦我的上帝，你完全可以去演邦德了。”

“谢谢，”John说。“很高兴你这么想。”

*

Fleming的公寓楼上可以看到中央公园。很赞。太赞了，对于一个给雨装做模特的家伙来说。

“你说他是从哪里继承这地方的来着？”

“他直接从他祖母那里继承来的，”Harold心不在焉地说着，背景里响着键盘的哒哒声。“她曾拥有一家很成功的化妆品公司。公寓市价有上百万，不过他选择自己一人住在那里。”

“是他外婆？”

“…是的。我会试着找找Fleming是不是有份遗嘱在案。这思路很不错，Mr Reese。”

Harold又重回专业模式了，但他的称赞依然顺着John的脊柱蜿蜒滑下，如温暖掌心的抚触。

公寓里面看起来才更像是一个拿着模特薪水的人会有的样子。他开门时，一只灰猫溜了出来，盯着他看，之后又窜回卧室里去了。看来应该是没什么动作敏感的引爆装置。公寓很干净，但家具老旧，木质地板到处都是划痕，厨房也保留着七十年代的样子没有变过。不过看起来很漂亮。很有品位。有几张照片吸引了John的注意。其中有一张：仿照那张著名的终战之吻（译注：即著名的终战纪念日上水手亲吻女孩（女护士？）的照片，V-J day kissing）的黑白照片，只不过水手怀里那一袭白衣的苗条人物换成了一位年轻男子。类似俱乐部网站上的那张Fleming的照片，这张也是一样的直白性感；他们看起来就像是要在时代广场上开始干正事了一样。John一边搜寻着录音设备，隐藏的摄像头，炸药，一边想着，每天都看着它，邀请人们到家里来且明白人们会看到它，是什么感觉。照片甚至都没放在卧室里，它是如此的显眼而醒目。他想起Fleming告诉他的话，让他随性自如，身心统一。他思考着在人群中销声匿迹。

他在厨房里找到了他搜索的目标。一条细细的外接电缆，几乎注意不到，从上面的灶台延伸至下面的烤箱里。John透过油腻的前窗玻璃向里看着，保持身体重心一动不动，尽管看起来古旧的地板并没有受到打扰。

“Mr Hutton看起来是在烤箱里放了颗炸弹。真是不太友好。”

“你有危险吗？”Harold紧张地说。

“应该没有。看起来是设定成当有人开启上面的灶台时就会引爆的样子。可能想伪装成煤气爆炸或者火灾。这烤箱快有五十个年头了。”

“我会打电话。警方会疏散公寓楼，并且毫无疑问设备上也会留有嫌犯指纹，加上我收集的监控录像。Fleming先生律师那里的记录不太安全，顺便说，他的姐妹是继承人。我看不出Mr Hutton的任何可能动机…唔，也许对幸运富庶的亲戚的羡慕嫉妒恨已经足够了吧，我想。”

Harold的不满也传染给了John，一丝不安牵引着他。他不想留下那只猫；什么地方可能还藏着引爆器，但这会花费时间，而且相比于这里的猫他更担心外面的Fleming。他离开了公寓，没有留下任何会让Fusco尴尬的指纹，去继续跟踪Fleming以防Hutton在被捕之前还会继续有所动作。

*

晚些时候，Fleming与一群朋友们在酒吧喝酒，John在酒吧外的车里用手机刷着汤不热。找到他想要的图片还是花了点时间。使用汤不热上的搜索简直就是在碰运气——John不确定是他做错了什么，还是它真的这么渣，而向Harold求助更是本末倒置——不过实际上他还挺喜欢这种随机性的，他花了二十分钟浏览上百张各式各样的人物图片，有些被绑着。（:P）最终，他找了一张直白一点的；一张早些时候抓住他眼球的照片，让他不停地返回去看。那是张黑白照片，两个男子，就像Fleming公寓里的那张，但却年老许多，大概四五十岁的样子。他们笑着，亲吻着。看起来不像是摆拍；他们看起来非常地自然。他深吸了口气，转发了它。

两分钟之后，Fleming独自一人走到街上，一辆停在路边隔着两个车位的白色轿车发动了引擎。

一场动用了包括一辆2010丰田汽车，酒吧的外墙和前窗，以及John的手枪的短暂冲突之后，只轻微流着血的Hutton被Fusco带走，Carter正与Fleming说着话，他肩膀上挂着个毯子，看起来很困惑，但安好。一会儿之后，Carter溜达着走向了默默潜在小巷子里的John。

“你还好不？”她冲着消防出口说道。

“还好。他说没说他为什么这么做？”

“你能相信这笨蛋竟然觉得自己会继承这套公寓，是因为他是他去世的祖母八年前立的遗嘱里的次位继承人吗？我发誓，如果人们上学的时候好好念过遗产继承法，咱每阻止一个案子我就能挣一块钱的话…”

“你该给学校董事写封信。”

“是啊，如果我有大把闲功夫的话，”她懒洋洋地说着。John觉得她看起来很疲惫。压力很大。

“嘿Carter，你去看鸟不？”

“除非是去热带海滩，否则我可是不会出门的。而且我讨厌海鸥。”

John咧嘴笑了。“知道啦。”他想着他们能否以一种让她不起疑心的方式给她安排赢得一个全薪休假的机会。他觉得Harold会喜欢这个挑战的。

他向那边看。Fleming已经在与救护人员谈笑风生了。如能避免John一般不会向号码揭露自己的身份，而且Fleming也还没注意到他，但他还是突然有股冲动想要过去找他。感谢他。为那张他的客厅里John本不该看到的相片；为John能有幸成为他生命中的一个过客，哪怕只有短短几天。这很可能不是个好主意。他压下自己的冲动，但还是看着，直到一辆车停了下来，一位女士走了出来，哭着跑到Fleming身边，用胳膊搂住了他的脖子。

“Fleming的朋友Jolie，”Harold在他耳中轻轻地说着。“现在，他会没事的。”

“那只猫还好吗？”

“它让Fusco的手臂丢了几块肉，不过现在已经在一个邻居那里住下了。你准备好回家了吗？”

“是的，”John说，微笑着。“好啊。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者想说，这篇文的语言风格很有画面感，干净短促，线条简练，心理描写很细腻精彩，常常给我种白描的意识流的感觉，翻译起来很多处让我很是纠结。欢迎朋友们帮我debug！~


	3. 家

John回到车里，看了看手机。他收到了14条“喜欢”和3条留言。

_呃这些是老伙计不是绒鸟球，不造你注意到没_

**_伙计们这简直太他妈可爱了，这家伙基本只转发鸟球以及一张经典黑同志照。他是转发错了账号还是他想要告诉我们什么_ **

_哦我的天鸟人爷爷是弯的_

他重新打开自己的汤不热个人信息页面——仍是空白——盯着它看了一会。他写道，“我喜欢borbs。我是bi。”他删除了“我是bi。”他又输入了一遍。点击“保存”。

Harold叫他名字的时候他差点跳了起来。

“怎么了，Harold？”

“我…你脚踝怎么样了？”

“很好，”John自然而然地说。Harold犹豫着，John咬了咬脸颊，加了一句，“还是有点酸，我感觉。”

“我认为你该回家再冰一冰。”Harold说。“今天的工作干得很棒。想要我为你订晚餐吗？”

John回家的一路上都在为那句话发着抖。愉悦后困惑的余韵混合着不适感。他通常会很晚才让自己从一天的紧张与压力中释放出来，在照料好号码，向Harold汇报完，跑完所有该做的琐事，安全回到家之后。但今天他开车回家的一路上都清醒地感受到自己脚踝的钝痛，指关节上的淤青，和冰冷的双脚。他今天经受了太多，浑身疲乏，他想要Harold照顾他，他知道Harold会的。这感觉危险而美妙。

*

晚上，他温暖舒服，吃得饱饱的，冰着自己的脚踝，看着电视上重播着的一个BBC自然纪录片。这是个最近新出的片子，令人赞叹的摄影让他不由得拿出自己的手机，随着片中的镜头沉醉。 _每年有超过一百多万的鸟类迁徙至南乔治亚群岛，其中光麦克罗尼企鹅就有五万多只。繁殖旺季，声音简直无以名状。_ John想都没想就伸手接通了耳麦。

“嘿，Harold。你看着这个吗？”

“哦——啊，是的，的确，”Harold说。他听起来有点局促不安，John想不出为什么。之后Harold说道，“能麻烦你把声音开大一点吗？”然后John才意识到Harold看的是 _他_ 的电视，在看着 _他_ ，刚好被John发现了。他差点笑出了声。他也许不该乐得这么得意。

“你人在屋里的话音效会更好，”他听到这话从自己嘴里说了出来。“你为什么不过来呢？”

“…好吧。”Harold说。“我这就过去。”John身上像发了烧般又冷又热。

*

“我真的不是习惯在你家暗中监视你。”Harold一手拿着一瓶红酒，一手牵着Bear。他看起来很不舒服。“只是你看起来很累，我只是怕你——后来那个纪录片吸引了我的眼球，但是我自己公寓里暂时还没有电视，所以——”

“没关系，Harold，”John说，试着不咧嘴笑却失败了，尤其当Bear，被松开时，奔跑着扑向他来打招呼，显然对深夜造访极其兴奋。“快进来。嘿，你好吗，好伙计。”

Harold来过这里，当然，但这次感觉很不一样；John意识到这是他第一次主动邀请Harold来，而且破天荒地，Harold没有表现得自己是地主，尽管他实至名归。他在门口那里逗留了一会，鼓捣着自己的鞋和外套。甚至他将红酒放到桌上的方式都透着犹豫。

“这并不太妥当，恐怕；我手头什么都没有。”

John想张嘴说他反正也喝不出区别，但这并不是事实；整整一年Harold都在他耳朵里嘟囔着品评着他所喝的酒，到现在他觉得自己已经能够较有把握地对价格区间作出判断了，尽管还没到达“涩度与甜度”的精准境界。最后他说道，“你没必要拿任何东西的。”

“礼仪是文明的基石。”Harold一本正经地说着，John咧嘴笑了，他忍不住，即使他的胃里早已搅满了紧张的神经，嘴里早就干了。Harold抚上John的手，触感令人惊异地温暖。

“我想让你有最好的，”Harold静静地说道。“我喜欢给予你这些。”

“我。我也喜欢。”John的心脏提到了嗓子眼。他们盯着对方。Harold的手在他手上炽如烙印。这是对他们之间距离的一次特意的逾越，他们之间最后一层似是而非的无视与推诿被揭开了，然而，John还是没法让自己走出那最后的一步。

“John。”Harold咽了口气。“我想确定我们说的是一件事。”

“我觉得是。”John沙哑着嗓子说道。他还是动弹不得。

Harold向前迈了一步，伸出手，碰触John的脸。他抚上他的脸颊，拇指擦过John下巴上的胡茬，滑过他的下唇。John闭上了双眼，为Harold是个比他更勇敢的人这一事实感激不已。

“这件事？”Harold的声音极其温柔。John点点头，只一点点，不想脱离Harold掌心的触碰。

“我们不必操之过急。我只是想确定。”

John在Harold的触碰之下张开嘴，将他的拇指吸到自己嘴里。Harold急促的吸气让他兴奋地眩晕，在Harold接下来的话语中嗨上云霄：“你得弯下腰，如果你想让我吻到你的话。”

John终于从短暂的瘫痪中解放出来，按照Harold的话照做。这很容易，让自己被亲吻，享受它，倾下身子，屁股抵着厨房的流理台边沿，让Harold舔舐他的下唇，品尝John发出的声音。这相比之前那些一闪而过的短暂碰触而言简直就是在被大量信息轮番轰炸。

“天啊，”Harold终于说。他们俩都喘着粗气，脸颊通红。“说句话。”

“想去床上吗？”John无法停止触摸Harold，但他除了肩膀还没有任何其他进展。Harold大衣下坚实的温暖触感让他上瘾。他感觉有点站不稳，而床会是更熟悉的领域。也许他可以给Harold做口活；他知道怎么做。

“这是你想要的嘛？我说了，我们没必要着急。”

“显而易见，”John说，鼓起勇气用手指擦过Harold一侧的脖颈。他并不确切知道Harold的伤在哪里；不知道脖子后面能不能摸呢？

“没必要，”Harold说。他看起来有点晕乎乎的，但声音仍然很理性。“去床上我没任何意见，或者我们也可以就这样呆一会，虽然我觉得沙发会对我的后背好一点。或者我们也可以停下，继续看你的企鹅。”

John试着考虑，让这与Harold的清火慢炖能在持续久一些，去渐渐慢慢地适应这与Harold的新节奏。Harold谨慎地，小心地，把他当做一个绅士对待。这想法很荒诞；很奢侈，像一瓶两千美元的佳酿，像拥有属于自己的心理医生。

“好吧，”他晕乎乎地说。“沙发。”

他俩坐在企鹅们的对面，但是John什么都看不到；Harold的手就待在他大腿上，拇指时不时地来回轻抚，好像在说， _是的，我还在这，我们将会这么做。_ John的身体与这想法渐渐合拍，在接触之下放松下来，一会儿之后他才意识到自己的阴茎已经很明显地在裤子上支起了帐篷。这感觉很下流，坐在这里，Harold温暖的手掌在他腿上，他们俩都假装没看到他的勃起；假装着，直到他偷看了一眼Harold，发现Harold也在回盯着他。他们离得如此的近，索取一吻将是再简单不过。John倾过身，却犹豫着，突然很不确定，但Harold并没有离开。

“我能，”他嘶哑着嗓子说。

“好，”Harold说，声音只有一丝波动，他们双唇相接。

这次的意图明显；是一声默许；John舔着把舌头伸进Harold的嘴，当Harold发出呻吟时，他会再这样做一次。他轻触着Harold的脸颊，试着沿着脖颈一路吻到他精致的衬衫领。Harold将手滑进John的头发，把他拉起来，亲吻着他的喉咙，小声说，“牙齿？”

John抽了口气，“ _好_ ，”然后收获到Harold牙齿的轻刮，让他叹息出声。他轻柔地推着Harold让他靠在沙发靠垫上，直到他半个身子压在他身上，脑子里什么都没有，除了想要更多地触摸他。但Harold发出了一声比起兴奋更多是不舒服的声音。

“还好吗？”

“是的，抱歉。”Harold的脑门气恼地皱了以来。“我觉得如果我们——如果你去——”John试着挪到Harold拉扯着他的地方，但沙发太窄，Harold还在试着挪动他同时给他背后塞一只靠枕。

“床？”他终于建议道。

Harold犹豫着。“我们还是没必要操之过急——你不用担心，这里我很舒服。”

John想了想。他很享受这个，不止是做爱，尽管这真的很美好，但更多的是Harold真的会停，如果John想的话。他并不怀有任何期待。相反，他可以让Harold更多地触碰他，现在，全部，就在Harold为他买的上好的床单上。

“我想去床上。”他说。

Harold温柔甜蜜地笑了。“好的。”他说。

*

John完全没准备好看着Harold褪去轻西装与马甲的感觉是多么怪异。他脑中突然浮现出一只猫头鹰从自己的羽毛里走出来的不宜画面。

“我不太确定你是否意识到自己——自己得到的是什么，”Harold说，回避着John的视线。他的脸现在是深红色的。“我不算是什么珍品，John。”

这又是另一种感动，意识到 _Harold_ 是不自信的那一个。John慢慢地沿着床靠近，直到面对着Harold，接着在他面前双膝落地，因为他想要这样做，因为这感觉很好。

“…哦，”Harold看起来几乎屏住了呼吸，他伸出手再次覆上John的脸颊，指尖拂过John的发丝。

“咱们可以从这看电视，如果你愿意的话，”John小声说着。他随着Harold拂过他脖颈后的手闭上双眼，那手坚定从容满是占有欲的触感让John想将整个身体靠在上面。“我只要一点注意力就好。”

“你拥有我 _所有的_ 注意力。”

John从没听过Harold的声音会像这样，急促而热烈。这简直直冲大脑。

“我比企鹅更有趣吗？”

“哎，Mr Reese，这可不是在比赛。”John能听到Harold声音中的笑意，但他看不见，因为他整个脸都压在Harold的羊绒裤上，Harold揉着他的头皮，他简直身在天堂。

“听起来像是个‘不’；你伤我感情了，这儿，”他含糊地说着，闭着眼睛，Harold的指甲沿着他脖子后面滑下去。Harold开始硬了，John想把脸揉上去，隔着裤子舔他，但他更想听到Harold对他的请求。

“要我说，我对你的兴趣和对企鹅的兴趣有本质上的不同。我注意到你仍然穿着所有的衣服。”

“如果你继续这样做，我不会动的。”Harold找到了John耳后一个美妙的位点，他已经 _融化_ 了。他的膝盖开始疼了，但他想永远呆在这里。Harold抓紧他的头发，拉扯，这又是种不一样的美妙。他开始喘气，他听到Harold回应的吸气。

“到床上来。”Harold的声音还是有点颤，但John立刻动身，没等到命令就开始脱衬衣。Harold看着他；他直白的凝视比想象他在公寓监控摄像机另一头要好上一百倍。他减慢了点，看到Harold的兴致更足了。如果Harold想要他表演，John会给他一场表演。

“你多久观察我一次？”

“哦，每时每刻，”Harold说，John仰起头闭上眼，Harold爬到他身前，亲吻他的咽喉，他的前胸。

“你喜欢怎样？”他冲着John的皮肤呼吸着。“你想要什么都可以。当然，身体限制的因素考虑在内。”

“嘿，”John支起手肘。他犹豫着，看到Harold领口敞开，头发凌乱，脸颊和嘴唇红彤彤的，裤子被他的勃起顶着皱了起来，让John的理智彻底走丢。得以看到Harold的这一面让他既心疼又感动。“你没必要这么小心。”

“哦，”Harold说，看起来不知所措。“我知道我没必要。我只是觉得你会喜欢。”

John张了张嘴，又闭上了。“是的，”他最后说道。“我确实喜欢。”他清了清嗓子。“你想要什么？”

“我想要给你所有你想要的，”Harold说。他几乎抱歉般地扯了扯嘴角。“这可能是我控制的习惯在作怪，我明白。但我喜欢——我喜欢给你东西。我喜欢看着你享受。给予你。然后看着你接受。”

John起身跪在他面前开始解Harold衬衫的纽扣。Harold不太确定地看着他。

“你还想要什么？”

“唔，”Harold也清了清嗓子。“你非常英俊。”

一种John在心中埋葬太久太久的温暖开始上涨满溢直到终于冲破屏障，将他彻底淹没。想要继续试自己运气的欲望是反射性的，是阻止自己彻底沦陷其中的最后一搏，即使他简直太想让自己就此沦陷。他将手滑进Harold松垮的衬衫，抚上他的肋骨，寻找到他脊柱上凸起的疤痕，一边凝视着他的脸。他知道它们的位置。Harold没有退缩。

“你不需要眼镜的，对不对。”

“不，”Harold轻轻地说。“要我摘掉吗？”

“我在那上面装了跟踪器，”John沉重地说道。

“我知道。”

这次，John直接揽过Harold亲吻着他，未经询问，Harold的嘴柔软地欢迎着他。Harold双手轻柔地停歇在他的腰带上。

“摘掉它，”John脱口而出。“脱光我。摸我。”

“乐意之至，”Harold说道。当他将John推倒在床上后，John终于，让自己彻底沉沦。

“让我舒服，”他低语着，Harold解开他的裤子，在他髋部上方敏感的皮肤上印下一个吻。“让我高潮。”

“当然，”Harold说着。他也这么做了。

*

“你觉得这是个积极的进步吗，John？”Sandy说。

“嗯。”John微笑着，坚定地看着她的眼睛。“是的。”

在那之后又有过两个号码，不过他的剩余时间都是在Harold的床上度过的。他感觉棒极了。

“听着，我真的很感谢你的帮助。”

她略微抬起了眉毛。“没关系，John。这是我应该做的。”

John惊讶于突然对自己接下来将要说的话感到一阵恶寒，但他还是坚持了下去。“我现在很好，这主要归功于你。你该把你的周二下午交给更需要它们的人。”

Sandy的手摸着下巴。John开始渐渐欣赏起她的审讯风格了；当她思考该说什么时，她真的可以全然控制自己的肢体语言。摸着下巴表示安慰，平静的沉思而非困惑，惊讶或者紧张。他有点希望能把她介绍给Carter，有时候。

“结束治疗是重要的一步，John，这一点还值得商榷，但我想先就一点让你安心。定期付费的客户让我在遇到经济困难的客户时拥有更大的灵活性。我对我的时间管理不是你需要关心的事情。结束治疗的决定是应由我们双方一起根据你以及你自身的需要来最终做出的决定。”

John在椅子上动了动。这不是他预想中事情的走向。

“你来找我不只是因为你想要解析你对Harold的感情。你来我这里是因为你有个高压，危险而孤独的工作，你的历史创伤导致了你将你的精神健康几乎完全置之度外，而你想要改变这一切。这么说对吗？”

“…是的，我猜。”

“在这样孤立，危险而高压的工作中与你的上司发展出关系在我看来并不能消除压力的来源以及让你到我这来的创伤历史。我不是说这不好——但你明白我的意思。”

“…我明白，”John说。她说话过程中的什么时候，John感到自己心中的坚冰融化了，他的肩膀也松弛了下来。他感到解脱，但同时也精疲力竭。他想——他不知道自己该怎么想。现在看来，那似乎蠢透了。

“只要是我能做到的，我会一直帮助你，直到你痊愈，或者帮助你将治疗转移到其他你可以信任的治疗师手里。”

“好吧。”John低头用双手遮住了脸，因为他突然发现自己真的控制不住自己的肢体语言了。

“你还好吗？”

他停顿了片刻，让自己的声音稳住。

“说得好像我还能活到我能该死的变好的那一天似的。”

又是一个停顿，而这次他没再抬起头。他本不想说出来的。Sandy不该听到的；她从未建议过他找一份更延年益寿的工作。对此他很感激。

“这需要时间，John，”她最后说道。“你觉得它是否可以被用于帮助你以你想要的方式发挥作用，同时也能令你快乐呢？”

John想了一会。但这真的不是个难题。

“是啊。我认为是的。”

“那么，就让我们继续下去吧。”她说，她的眼里满是温柔。

*

“嘿，Harold，帮我ID只鸟呗？你的三点钟方向，上方55度。”

John等待着，几乎忍不住笑意，等着Harold找到马路上的反光镜。他一整天都在等着Harold占到正确的位置上。

“是个什么？乌鸦（Crow）？鹪鹩（Wren）？很可爱，我喜欢。”

“你到底怎么会搞不清…哦，看在老天的份上。”

“可能是个孔雀，我猜，或者天鹅，”John假装在思考地说着，心中窃喜。

“我觉得，是你那幽默感变得越来越差劲了，”Harold说。“我现在意识到了让你迷上观鸟迟早会走到这一天，不过我是真没意识到你的尺度能掉这么低。”

“哎呦，别这样。”John乐着。他们今天的任务是双重监听，Harold在他耳朵里。美好的一天。他仰起头，让阳光洒在脸上，让各种美好的感觉将自己吞没。

 

-完

 

译者注：Crow（乌鸦）和Wren（鹪鹩）都是Harold姓氏的假名。John, you are too obvious! haha

**Author's Note:**

> *译者p.s.：大家可以去wiki上搜搜wren等等鸟类的图，真的好萌~♥


End file.
